In many entertainment systems, there is a desire to provide for flexibility of sources, such that radio and television channels can be received from a wide variety of different sources, including cable, satellite and terrestrial, among other sources. However, providing discrete receivers for different sources and modes of operation can undesirably increase costs. While known receivers can provide for reception of more than one band, many complexities exist, and full flexibility is not realized.